Delicious: Emily's Home Sweet Home/Happy Fun Time Land
This is the third restaurant in Emily's Home Sweet Home. Level 21 - Let Me Entertain You *Billy Junior jump skating the land. *Emily enters the land. *Billy: EMILY! We are SO EXCITED to have you onboard! *Billy: Isn't that right kids? *Samantha: Best day of my life. *Billy Jr.: Yeah, sure Dad, whatever. *Billy: The end of the summer is our BUSIEST time of year! *Billy: And this year we're going out with a BANG! *Billy: Thanks to Happy Funtime Land's first ever End of Summer-Bration! *Samantha: Gee, can't wait to spend the end of summer working ALL WEEKEND. *Billy: As you can see, there's a lot to prepare. *Billy: Good luck! *Billy leaves the land, while Billy Jr. wears a penguin outfit, and Samantha is the cleaner. Afterward *Billy takes off the Penguin costume, while Samantha drops something. They leave. Meanwhile... *While Patrick fixes the wall, one tourist visits the place. *One inspector checks the house. *Patrick: Err... Hello? *"Hello!" *Patrick: Can I help you with something? *"Oh, I'd love some coffee if you have some thanks." *Patrick: Who are you and why are you in my home!? *"Forgive me - I thought you'd been notified." *A businessman gave a letter to Patrick. *"The city wants greater highway access for the neighborhood. *"This house will be demolished to make room for the new road. *"Well, have a good day!" *A businessman leave. *Patrick: Aargh!... SHARON! Level 22 - Food Fight *Billy Jr. throws a burger in food fight. *Samantha throws the burger back to Billy Jr. *Emily enters the land. What a scary food fight! *Emily: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Guys! *Billy Jr. throws the burger father past Samantha. *Emily: Guys! *Samantha throws a burger past Billy Jr. *Emily: GUYS! *Emily: Billy, Samantha - I need you guys to get with the program. *Billy Jr.: Like how? *Emily: First of all, no food fights. *Emily: Also, tables could be cleaned a little faster... *Emily: ...and much ore thoroughly. *Samantha: Our dad never complained. *Emily: I understand, but he's left me in charge. *Emily: I KNOW you guys can do better. *Emily: So let's put this behind us and work together, okay? *Emily, Billy Jr. and Samantha go back to work During the level *Emily picks up the food remains from food fight. Afterward *Back in Emily's Garden... *Maggie: Sharon has the Council under her thumb. *Maggie: The highway access measure is likely to pass. *Maggie: If you can collect enough signatures from all the Snuggfordians... *Paige and Daisy follow. *Maggie: ...the measure will be postponed until the city can hold a town hall meeting. *Emily: How many signatures would we need? *Maggie: You'll need a thousand. *Patrick gets up from a table. *Patrick: Then we better get started. Level 23 - Sugar Rush *While Emily works at cash register, Billy enters the place. *Billy: Emily! Thought I'd stop by and see how it was going! *Emily: Things could be a lot better, Billy. *Billy: Oh, err... actually, do you mind if we take this up later? *Billy: Someone let a pig loose in the House of Mirrors. *Emily: The kids aren't really doing their best, Billy... *Emily: ...and yesterday they had a food fight which I had to clean up. *Billy: Kids! Come here, okay? *Billy: What's this I hear about a food fight? *Billy Jr.: It's not our fault! *Samantha: Yeah - it's SO boring in here. *Billy: Now, now - no harm done, just don't do it again. *Billy: Here's a little advance on your paychecks so you can have some fun, later. *Billy gives paychecks to Samantha and Billy Jr. *Billy: See! Problem solved. *Billy leaves the place. Afterward *Samantha: Yeah, um... so there's this horror convention happening tomorrow. *Samantha: So I, like, need the day off. *Billy Jr.: I was going to ask first! *Emily: Guys, I'd love to say 'yes' but we are REALLY busy. *Emily: We need at least ONE of you here at any given time. *Emily: How about you work up a schedule together? *Emily: That way you can both have half a day? *Billy Jr. and Samantha leave the land. *Patrick and Paige enter the land. *Emily: How's the signature gathering going? *Patrick: Harder than I thought! I should probably get back out there. *Patrick: It's been a stressful day, let's take a break and have some fun! *Emily and Patrick kiss. *Paige: Treat! Treat! *Emily: Hmmm... Alright. *Emily makes an ice cream and gives to Paige. Paige tastes it. *Paige throws the ice cream. *Emily: Paige, remember what we said about wasting food? *Paige shook "yes". *Emily: Okay, good. Now, let's go find the horsie carousel! *Paige quickly leaves, and Emily and Patrick leave the land. Level 24 - A Great Memory *A land worker finishes the Ferris Wheel and removes the road closed sign. *Emily enters the land. She looks around. *Emily: Billy! Samantha?! *Emily: Are you kidding me? *Evelyn and Paige enter the land. *Evelyn: She was missing Mommy. *Emily grabs Paige and looks at her. Emily gives a kiss to Paige. Then she places Paige down. *Emily: Say... it looks like they fixed the Ferris wheel in tine for the big Summer-Bration! *Emily: Would you like to ride it with Nana? *Paige shooks "yes". *Emily: Good! Because we would like some nice pictures of you and Nana! *Evelyn and Paige enter the Ferris Wheel. *Emily places a camera. During the level *Emily takes pictures of Evelyn and Paige ridding the Ferris Wheel. Afterward *Back at Emily and Patrick's bedroom, Patrick and Paige fell asleep. *Emily goes upstairs to attic bedroom. *Emily and Patrick: I had the WORST day! *Patrick: You first. *Emily: Billy's kids do NOT want to work there... *Emily: ...and I can't get Billy to so anything about his kids awful attitudes... *Emily: ...besides having him reward them for their poor behavior, that is. *Emily: I'm starting to dread this big Summer-Bration more than they are. *Emily: How was your day? *Patrick: I spent all day downtown. *Patrick: Half the people I talk to LIKE the idea of more highway access... *Patrick: ...plus there are a lot of weird petitions competing for signatures. *Patrick: This one guy is CONVINCED the Statue of Liberty was meant for a gift for Snuggford... *Patrick: ...but that the French who brought it over were mugged in New York. *Emily fell asleep. *'Emily and Patrick fell fast asleep. Take a picture.' Level 25 - I Need new Sales *Billy: You didn't show up for work? *Billy: You know how important this time of year is. *Billy: Summer-Bration is almost here. *Billy: I need all the help from you two I can get. *Billy Jr.: You told us to have fun, remember? *Billy: I'm going to be out for the next few days... *Billy: Drumming up publicity for the big Summer-Bration. *Billy: EMILY is in charge while I'm gone. *Samantha: Dad, can we still have a sleepover with our friends in the haunted house after closing time? *Billy: Hmm... Okay... *Billy: But only on the condition that you work EXTRA hard for Emily while I'm gone. *Billy leave the place. Afterward *Paige, Brigid and Antonio enter the land. *Emily picks up Paige and plays. Then she kisses Paige. *Paige: Treat! Treat! *Emily: Paige sweetie, how would you like to EARN your treat? *Emily: Just like the kids in that cartoon you love, The Grubwork Gang. *Paige shooks "yes". *Emily: See that dirty table over there? *Emily: Come help Mommy clean it. *Emily and Paige clean the table. *Antonio: What a hard worker you are Paige! *Antonio: Just like your mother! *Emily and Paige are Cheerful! *Emily makes another ice cream for Paige. Level 26 - The Repairman Scare *The repairman visits the land to repair roller coaster. *Emily enters the place. *A repairman opens and the tools are scattered! *"AGHHHHHH!" *Emily: Are you two finished? *Emily: Because we need to talk. *Emily: New rule - You don't do your jobs, you don't get paid. *Samantha: You can't do that - that's like... slavery. *Emily: Unfortunately, Samantha, that's how the real world works. *Emily: ALSO in the real world - if you work REALLY hard... *Emily: ...you get rewarded with a bonus. During the level *Emily hands the tools scattered to the repairman. Afterward *Emily places something to the counter. *Emily: Guys! You ROCKED today! *Billy Jr.: Did we get a bonus? *Emily: No. *Emily: You EARNED a bonus. *Emily: Your hard work made a difference today. *Emily gives a bonus to Samantha. *Samantha and Billy Jr. leave the land. Emily puts the money back in the register. *Samantha and Billy Jr. come back for another thing. *Samantha: Hey, um... Emily? *Samantha: Thanks. *Now Samantha and Billy Jr. leave again. Level 27 - Fully Loaded *Billy enters the land. *Billy: Hey, hey guys! *I have been ALL OVER Snuggford! *Billy: EVERYONE is talking about our big Summer-Bration Spectacular! *Samantha: Yeah - talking about how lame it is. *Billy: Guys - PLEASE, this is HUGE for us. *Samantha: Dad, please! We don't want to work ALL weekend. *Samantha: It's the last weekend of summer! *Billy: I'll make it up to you both, I PROMISE. *Billy tries to leave. *Emily: Billy - your kids really turned things around while you were gone. *Billy: Well... naturally. I'm not at all surprised! *Billy leaves the land. Afterward *Back in Emily's Garden, a worker boards the house. Patrick and Emily enters the garden. *Patrick: What in the world do you think you're doing? *"Sorry pal - just following orders." *Worker gave a notice to Patrick. *"I'd lose my job, ya' know?" *Emily: But the City Council hasn't even voted on the highway measure! *"Sometimes they like to get a head start on these things..." *"...especially with these condemned houses." *A worker gets back to board. *Emily: How many signatures are we up to? *Patrick: Not really enough... *Patrick: We'll get the signatures we need in time. *Patrick: I don't know how, but we'll get them. *Patrick and Emily gave a hug. Level 28 - Filled With Hot Air *Emily enters the land. *Billy Jr.: Hey Emily - you okay? *Emily: *sigh*... I've got a neighbor from hell who happens to be a councilwoman... *Emily: ...if we don't get enough signatures in time she's going to demolish my house... *Emily: ...which part of me things isn't a bad idea because the house is a money pit... *Emily: ...except then I'll be living with my parents until I'm sixty. *Billy Jr.: Man... being an adult sounds like it sucks. *Billy Jr.: Maybe we should call it off? *What for? She gets paid either way. *Samantha: Besides, do you want to work like a mule the last weekend of summer? *Samantha: Dad said you're supposed to assemble the inflatable dancing guy for us. *Samantha: Says he doesn't trust us not to break it. During the level *Emily blows up the wacky waving inflatable arm man. Afterward *The kids and tourists are at the place while Billy leaves. *Samantha: Ready? *Samantha starts the inflatable man. *The scary surprise is here! *"AAAAAHH!!" *Everybody is scared! *Billy enters the land! *"AGHHHHHH!" *There was a dead thing on the roller coaster! *"WAAAAAAA!!!" *The spider descends. *"AAAAAAGHHHH! A SPIDER! HELP ME! *he runs away! *"Oh, no! He's really scared of spiders." *Shge leaves. *"...you don't say!" *He leaves. Billy enters the land where haunted creatures present! *"Do you think this is funny?!" *Billy: I assure you, I do not. *"Just who is responsible for this!" *Billy: I- I- My... *Billy: I suppose ultimately... I am. *"I demanded a refund!" *Billy: Yes, of course. Please, follow me. *Billy leaves the land while they follow him. *Emily: I really hope that was worth it, guys. *Billy Jr. and Samantha were depressed. Level 29 - Money Maker *Emily enters the land. *Samantha: We feel really, really bad about yesterday. *Billy Jr.: We apologized to our dad - he says he forgives us... *Billy Jr.: ...but he can't even look us in the eye. *Emily: It's one thing to say you're sorry. *Emily: But you should try to make it right. *Samantha: How? *Emily: You're smart, creative kids, just like your dad. *Emily: If we work together, maybe we can turn this weekend around. *Billy Jr.: C'mon, Samantha - we can do this. For Dad! *Emily: I might even be able to help bring some bodies to the park. *Emily: Live ones, that is. Afterward *Billy walks in the land with sadness. He takes the money from register. *Billy: There - there must be some mistake! *Emily: No mistake. *Emily: Your kids wanted to make things right. *Emily: They worked as hard as any kitchen staff I've ever had. *Billy: I- I am VERY proud of you two. *Billy: This DEFINITELY calls for a SPECIAL reward! *Billy Jr.: No need, Dad. *Samantha: We already got our reward. *Billy Jr. Billy and Samantha gave a three big hug. Level 30 - Keeping Healthy *Emily enters the land. *Emily: Guys? What's going on? *Billy Jr.: We talked to our dad about your problem... *Samantha: Normally, he doesn't allow solicitors... *Samantha: ...but in your case, he INSISTED. *Billy Jr.: Anyhow, we've done the math,... *Samantha: AHEM. *Billy Jr.: Err... Samantha did the math. *Billy Jr.: ...there's a halfway decent chance you can get enough signatures be the end of today. *'A little help from Emily's friends! Take a picture!' *Patrick: READY? *Evelyn, Brigid and Antonio: BREAK! and Paige: BWEAK! *Now, Patrick, Paige, Evelyn, Edward, Brigid and Antonio leave the park. Afterward *Back in Emily's Garden was the demolish. *Sharon: Hang on, let me turn the auto=flash off. *Sharon: Okay! Five... four... three... two... *Emily, Patrick, Paige, Francois, Evelyn, Edward, Brigid, Antonio and Maggie enter the garden. *Maggie: Turn it off, Earl! *Earl the Worker turns it off. *Sharon: You've overstepped your bounds, Maggie! *Emily: I'm afraid it's YOU who's overstepped your bounds, Sharon. *Patrick gives the paperwork to Sharon. *Maggie: Emily has the right of it, Sharon. *Maggie: 1,000 signatures - all verified. *Maggie: Your motion has been tabled pending a town hall meeting. *Francois: Ha! * Elections aren't far off, Maggie... *Sharon: ...you'd do well to remember whose voice it is that counts around here. *Sharon leaves the garden. *Billy Jr., Billy and Samantha enter the garden. *Billy: A little parking gift... we thought Paige might like it. *Emily: I don't how to thank you guys. *Billy: Nonsense. One good turn deserved another. *Billy Jr., Samantha, and Billy leave the garden. *Paige is very happy!